Execrated Fei
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 820506 |no = 8112 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 28 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = Unsupported |animation_idle = Unsupported |animation_move = Unsupported |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 2, 30, 70, 75, 79, 83, 148, 152, 156 |normal_distribute = 20, 8, 13, 7, 9, 8, 17, 10, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 4, 15, 21, 61, 76, 91, 106, 145, 151, 157, 163 |bb_distribute = 15, 7, 6, 8, 7, 6, 7, 15, 12, 9, 8 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 4, 12, 22, 37, 52, 123, 126, 130, 135, 140, 145, 150, 155, 160 |sbb_distribute = 9, 8, 6, 5, 7, 7, 8, 7, 7, 8, 8, 7, 7, 6 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Fei came from a middle class family in the kingdom of Krung-go, a prosperous land hidden within the mists of the eastern seas of Grand Gaia. Fei wasn't only talented by the books, he was also a masterful martial artist. Even though he had good looks, he didn't take to any of the girls recommended to him by his parents. During a hunting trip one day, Fei met Fang. He was intrigued by the "wild" beauty of royal blood. He guided her in many aspects of the hunt and even the ways of acting like a woman. Fang's though wild but innocent nature touched a soft spot in Fei. Fei was cursed to follow the demon witch Xie'Jing after Fang was abducted. He never knew Fang escaped Xie'Jing's clutches. Fang took too long to get help and on returning to the lair, Fei has already lost his soul to Xie'Jing's will. |summon = My life for you, mistress Xie'Jing.. |fusion = The darkness fuels my power.. |evolution = Urghh.. I am yours Mistress Xie'Jing.. | hp_base = 4224 |atk_base = 1200 |def_base = 1435 |rec_base = 1101 | hp_lord = 6035 |atk_lord = 1715 |def_lord = 2050 |rec_lord = 1574 | hp_anima = 6777 |rec_anima = 1376 |atk_breaker = 1913 |def_breaker = 1852 |atk_guardian = 1517 |def_guardian = 2248 |rec_guardian = 1475 |def_oracle = 1951 | hp_oracle = 5738 |rec_oracle = 1871 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 280 |def_bonus = 320 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 18 |ls = Malevolent Ardour |lsdescription = Greatly boosts BB gauge upon being attacked, great chance of reflecting much damage & probable HP recovery when attacked |lsnote = 2~5 BC fill when attacked, 25% chance to reflect 20% of damage taken, 40% chance to recover 20% HP from damage taken |lstype = Defense/Recovery/Brave Burst |bb = Frigid Impulse |bbdescription = 11 combo powerful Water attack on all enemies & ignore enemy defenses for 3 turns |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 11 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 11 |bbmultiplier = 250 |sbb = Frigid Malediction |sbbdescription = 14 combo powerful Water and Dark attack on all enemies, boost to own Atk, Def & Rec for 3 turns & restores own HP |sbbnote = 100% boost to own parameters, heals (4000 + 22.5% of healer Rec) HP |sbbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |sbbhits = 14 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 35 |sbbdc = 14 |sbbmultiplier = 430 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 820505 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = *''Frigid Impulse'' (BB)'s Def ignore effect lasts for 2 turns instead |incorrectinfo = true |addcat = Witch of the Abyss |addcatname = Fei3 }}